I love you Alice Trevanion
by musicgirl97
Summary: When Danny goes to the UK to be with the one he loved, he is unsure. But when he gets there the one question on his mind is Will I ever return? Will Alice have a change of heart? Will he ever set foot on African Soil again? Please read
1. Chapter 1

**If you are like me, then you will think that Danny and Alice are the best couple in Wild at Heart. I hate it how they argue and I did not like it how Danny did not return to Alice at the end of series 7 so here's how it should have gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart but I love the show so much and I am jealous that Australia does not have awesome shows like it.**

**Prologue:**

**_At the end of Series 7 we see Danny faced with a choice. The Elephant blocking his path has a wound and he tells the taxi driver to turn around. _**

**_In my world this is how it worked out:_**

'Keep going.' Danny Trevanion called to the Taxi driver. 'Go round them I don't want to miss my plane.' He sat back against the seat of the Car. Deciding to leave Leopard's Den had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, but in his heart of hearts he knew it was the right thing to do.

When he got to the air field the plane was there waiting. Everything was ready to go and all he had to do was get on. He turned around to look at Africa once more before leaving and then boarded the plane knowing his wife was waiting in England.

Many hours and stiff legs later Danny finally arrived at the airport. This was it. He was going back to being a small animal vet mostly dealing with dogs and cats. And was he excited. NO! He could not wait to be with his family again but he would miss being a wildlife vet. But he had made his decision. His family were more important than a career.

As he walked into the airport he caught sight of a little girl running towards him. It was Charlie. He bent down on one knee where he was and held her tight. While they had been at Leopards Den together they had formed a special bond. Once Charlie let go Danny moved towards his wife. He hugged her and held her close whilst whispering in her ear 'I love you Alice Trevanion.'

**Stay tuned guys...**

**hope you will begin to like...next chapter will be up shortly...cookies for anyone who reviews...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WAH but I do own animals and I would love Danny and/or Alice to come and see them…**

SIX MONTHS LATER…

'Hello.' Danny called as he walked in the door. He had just gotten home from work. Living in England was very different to what he was used to. Danny was an outstanding vet and in particular was good with wildlife. But today he did nothing of the sort. Budgies, a cat giving birth and a sick poodle showed just how exciting his day had been.

He often thought of what it might have been like if he had turned around that day as it seemed that all the animals were trying to stop him from leaving. He had no regrets but that did not mean he did not wonder. Suddenly he felt a hand taping him on the shoulder and he realised that he had been standing in the entrance hall of his house day dreaming.

'Must have been a long day then.' Alice said before kissing Danny. As usual Robert was on her hip. He was now 7 months old and getting to the stage where he now had minimal mobility but was still carried around a lot.

'Ahh sorry love I was just dreaming of you.' He said. A slight twist of the truth he knew but Alice said it would only be for a year so he had kept the peace so far in the marriage in England but he was not going to let it fall to pieces now but she looked like she had been crying again.

There were only two reasons that she had cried in the last year or so. One had been as she was leaving to go back to Rowan and the other was when she phoned Leopards Den. Alice and Rosie had a god relationship and talking to her often made her cry he knew so it made him wonder if that was the reason. He knew though that she would tell him in her own time so he just let it drop.

'Rowan is coming to dinner tomorrow night.' She said as they walked into the kitchen.

'Ok should I make my famous Greek Salad?' Danny had not made his Greek Salad in a long time and for some reason it brought tears to Alice's eyes. But why? Normally she was not this fragile so something was clearly wrong and he made a mental note to casually bring it up later when the kids were in bed.

…

*According to Wikipedia the cheetahs name is Cassidy so that will be _His_ name in this? Please correct me if you think I am wrong.*

Six months had passed since Danny had left. Things had been a bit rocky at the beginning but they managed to get over it. When everybody got home from Danny's party all the animals were still there and the Elephant was treated. Luckily it was only a scratch but it was clear to the people at leopards Den that they had tried to stop Danny from leaving which only showed how much he loved Alice.

Dupe and Ed had grown on each other although nobody had warmed up to Fiona. She was irritating and wanted everything to be done her way at the beginning but luckily Ed had put her in line. Leopards Den is still the way it was when Danny left and Ed had not done anything too stupid like joining forces with the National Park.

'I got a call today from Alice.' Rosie said 'she says hi to everyone here and says that they all miss us very much.' They were out on the porch having dinner, their three-legged cheetah Cassidy desperately trying to get some food.

'They should be back in six months.' Dupe said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Everyone knew he was missing his best friend terribly but he put on a brave face and was counting down the days until he was supposed to be back instead.

'Nomsa this is wonderful' Caroline said deciding to change the topic to something right away from Danny and Alice.

'I love your cooking, perhaps you could teach me?' Rosie said picking up on the subject change although she had no interest in cooking. Luckily this changed the subject but there was still a gloomy feeling. Danny and Alice added so much to Leopards Den and everyone missed them sorely and could not wait for their return in six months as long as things went to plan that is.

**I know it is beginning short but it will get longer…please tell me what you think and just out of interest add your favourite couple from the show in…**

**Mine is defiantly Danice…What's yours?**

**mustangsally97…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Later that night when Charlie was in her room and Robbie had just gone to sleep Alice made her way down stairs to Danny who was sitting on the couch with a cup of water beside him. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She said nothing. Danny wanted so bad to ask her what was bothering her but he knew in his heart that she needed to tell him of her wn accord. O instead he just put his arm around her and kissed her head.

They sat there for a while, Alice not sure how to say what was bothering her and Danny not wanting to push Alice into telling him what was bothering her. Finally Alice spoke. 'I phoned Rosie today' was all she said. She knew that she had to tell Danny what was bothering her but it was hard so she continued 'she said that home is great and everything is good at the moment.' When she said that there was particular stress on the word home, Danny finally picking up on what she might be trying to say.

_'Oh no.'_ he thought. We are going to be living here permanently. As much as he loved Alice and the kids and he understood that she wanted to live in the UK he wanted to be back in Africa. But in the end he could always visit. Wherever Alice went he went too so all he said was 'I love you Alice Trevanion.'

'I love you too Danny Trevanion' she replied and then said 'that's why I want to go home.'

'but we are home.' Danny said now slightly confused. They were currently sitting on the couch in their home. Why did she want to go home. He looked at her quizzically and she explained further.

'Rowan is better now and Robbie is older. I want to go home to Leopards Den.' she said. He face lightened up a little bit. This had obviously been on her mind a bit lately and that would explain the tears at Greek Salad. Danny last made it at Leopards Den. Things were finally starting to fit together.

Danny looked at her before kissing her forehead saying 'I go wherever you go. Home is where the heart lies. My heart lies with you. If you wanted to move to Australia I would follow you. If you wanted to go to the North Pole I would follow you. If you want to go back home I will follow you because I love you Alice Trevanion.' Smiling at her again she kissed him passionately.

Once they broke apart she said to him again. 'I love you Danny. Let's go home!' with that they walked up stairs to bed after an emotionally exhausting day for Alice.

In the morning she would begin to organise everything so they could go back home. Then tomorrow night she would break the news to Rowan and Charlotte and they would move back to Leopards Den as quickly as they could. Charlie would be excited she knew. She was just like Alice, totally in love with animals. And finally had a content feeling knowing she was going home.

…

Anders Du Plessis was never one for pillow talk. But Caroline had so much on her mind. There was so much going on at Leopards Den. Anders (as Caroline calls him for this bit.), Ed and Fiona all attempting to work together was a huge handful. Then of course there was Liv and Fatani. They were an interesting couple she must admit and she was rather upset she and Thabo broke up but she was happy and that's all that mattered to her. And finally there was Rosie. She had gone back to Cape Town for a bit to finish her vet course but came right back. Why did things have to be so complicated?

When Dupe came into their room after his weekly shower because he liked to 'save' water, Caroline rolled over and said 'You do think that Alice and Danny will come back. Don't you?'

In response Dupe said his usual thing 'this place gets under your skin. He will be back.' Then oddly he continued 'you did. Didn't you?'

Caroline thought about what he said. She came back for the man she loved but Danny left for that exact same reason. She strategically chose not to say that and just said 'I s'pose you are right then.' But she resolved to just calling Alice the next day. Leopards Den was just not the same without those two Vets and she was not going to let them stay in the UK forever. But what she did not know was that Alice had planned to call her the next day too.

**Seems like a very strange coincidence that they are both going to call I know. Once they get back what will happen? Stay tuned fellas…..**

**Hope you like it…and please please pretty please review I have cookies for those who do…! musicgirl97 =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Firstly I have cookies for:**

**Wildatheartfan, Cloloveswah, C8linWAH, InvisibleBlade, DanH2010**

**Thanks guys for reviewing I really appreciate your feedback and support…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Wild at Heart.**

The phone was ringing at Leopards Den. Why was it that half the time Alice rang home she could never get hold of anyone? It was probably some animal crisis she thought. How she wished she was back there. Soon was all she could think. Soon she would be back where she belonged. Dupe was right. That place does get under your skin. She hung up the phone after leaving a voice message only to be rung back straight away.

It was Caroline. So maybe they had been there.

'Hello Alice?' Caroline Questioned.

'Yes Caroline. It's me. I really hope I don't sound like Danny.' Alice giggled.

'You called right Alice. What did you want to say?' Caroline Questioned. It seemed like an odd coincidence that they both wanted to call each other on the exact same day.

'I was just callin' to say that Danny and I are coming home.' Alice said. There was silence on the other end of the phone so she continued by saying Caroline's name over and over again until she answered.

'Ooh Alice that is so exciting I can't wait for you to come home. Anders and Ed are driving me insane. Not to mention Fiona.' Caroline said.

They talk for what seemed like hours. Time passed quickly as the two old friends talked of home.

When Danny arrived home later that Evening he noticed that Alice seemed a lot happier. She ran into his arms and kissed him. 'What did I do to deserve that?' he questioned. It was nice to see Alice happy again, but that was what Leopards Den did to people.

…

It was dinner time at Leopards Den. That meant for the first time today everybody was present at the same time in the same place. It was an unusual occurrence but Caroline was glad because she had some exciting news.

…

Over in the UK Alice was talking to Danny at the same time…

(This Next section will be switching from one to another so I will put places in the front of the paragraph)

Africa: Caroline stood up. She got everyone's attention that way which was a good thing. With all the new news running through her mind it was hard to think so she just blurted out 'Alice and Danny are moving back.'

UK: 'You're what?' Rowan Questioned. He never was one to be good with the big news. There was shock on his face. But it was a happy kind of shock. Recently he had gotten close to his sister and she only came back for him so he was happy that they are going back but he would miss them.

Africa: Silence. Most of the time it is awkward tonight was no exception. Danny and Alice were finally coming back. The one thing that everyone had been waiting for to happen but were they entirely ready for them to return. Things had changed. Nothing too drastic and that could not be fixed with a little bit of time. But how long did they have? It was Dupe that decided to Ask that question but the response shocked him.

'1 week.' Caroline responded. Man was Dupe and Ed in big trouble. They were really going to work hard to get things back to the way they were in a week.

UK: Rowan and Charlie too, had taken the news well. Considering that they would be in a different country in a few short days. 'Charlie…are you ok?' Alice said. She was very wary of the way her daughter might react to this announcement.

'Yeah Mum.' She replied 'I just can't wait to go back. Leopards Den is our home.' Was all she said before kissing her parents good night and going upstairs to bed.

It was Odd, Alice thought. They had live now in the UK for just over six months and she still called Leopards Den home.

Africa: Later that Night: 'What are we to do Dupe?' Ed questioned. He never really was a problem solver, just a problem creator. You see they had had a few problems while Danny and Alice were away. What were they going to do if they found out?

UK: Also Later that Night: Alice lay there lying awake in her bed. Danny was already asleep as he had to get up early the next morning so it was just her thought. She was finally going home. Why had it taken her so long to work out where she wanted to be?

Alice, along with many others thought and dreamt of Leopards Den that night but not all of it was good.

**Thanks for reading guys. It means a lot to me. Stay tuned to see what happens next. While things still be the same for the Trevanions when some old characters are gone and familiar faces return? All will be revealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

**I don't own anything… and for the sake of it RAX still exists in this story.**

Trust Dupe to be late! He was always late and so unreliable he could not believe that he was not there yet. He had not been to Leopards Den in ages and his friend was late. But then again what do you expect, Evan thought.

Evan's Plane had landed 1 hour ago and Dupe had still not arrived to pick him up. Finally he decided that he was going to start walking he knew the way and he could not be bothered waiting any longer so he picked up his bags and started to walk. It was a long way to Leopards Den from the airfield but not too far to the city so Evan would walk there and then Phone Leopards Den. So he started walking.

He had not been walking long when he saw a cloud of dust appear just over the horizon, his ride most likely, and not a moment too soon. The cloud of dust approached him at an incredible speed, definitely Dupe Evan thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he could see Dupe through the dust. Even though the stubborn old man was late, Evan still had a smile on his face from one ear to another.

'Well boy don't just stand there. Get in!' Dupes African accent fill the air and Evan realised just how much he had missed this place. He had left to go and study and now he was back, with a fancy degree in business management. There were so many things that he could not wait to see at leopards den, his step father Danny mainly and all the other rough inhabitants of the house. It was going to be great.

…

One more day! They only had one more day in civilization, where the power was always on, in the cold and most importantly one more day until they were back at Leopards Den. It was going to be excellent Alice thought. She had been making breakfast when she had stopped to day dream about what it would be like back home. Everything would finally be perfect. They could go back to being wildlife vets. Part time for her if the worm, Ed would allow it that is. She hardly even noticed when Robert through his food at Charlotte but she did notice when Charlotte screamed 'MUM!'

She had just been cruelly snapped back into reality and out of paradise, where she would soon be.

…

When Dupe and Evan got back to the house the first thing he did was ask where Danny was. Once he learnt that they were in the UK and would be arriving back tomorrow he was both angry and please. They had been in the UK for 6 months and he had not seen them once. Why had they not even bothered to come and find him?

'Dupe…'Evan said, carrying it out longer than usual implying that he wanted something. 'Would you take me out today into the bush like we used to today?' he asked. He was eager to get back to doing what he loved the most.

'Umm…ok Boy.' Dupe replied. 'I'll just go and tell Ed where I will be and then we can go.'

Dupe walked inside, radioed Ed and then turned back around got into the Jeep with Evan and they set off a day in the bush.

SOOO….Evan has returned but will that be an entirely good thing and how long will he stay for? But things won't always be great at leopards den so stay tuned for the return of the Trevanion's =)

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

Alice took one final look around her surroundings; hopefully this would be the last time she would be in the UK involuntarily. She did like all of the comforts of the UK but there was no place like home. And as everyone seemed to be constantly reminding her, intentionally or not her home was in Africa at a place called Leopards Den. It was where she wanted to be now. It was where he life was and where she wanted to bring up her family. It was her.

Danny stretched out his hand. 'Come on Alice time to go home.' He said smiling. See she thought there is was again. But she 100% whole-heartedly agreed with him. Alice was finally going home. 'I love you Alice Trevanion. Are you sure you want to do this. My home is where you are.' He said. She loved it when he said that. It made her feel as if their special bond had just been renewed.

'I love you too Mr Trevanion and yes, I want to do this.' She said as she squeezed his hand and turned to board the plane to take her home.

…

Today was the day that the greatest two things that ever happened to Leopards Den came home. 'Dupe I hope after yesterday you are actually planning on being on time to pick up Alice and Danny this evening. (I am not sure how long it takes to get from the UK to LD but I am saying it is about a day…leave in the morning arrive at night…) Evan said, rather smugly. He always enjoyed a good laugh at Dupe's expense, but today was partially different. None of them wanted Dupe to be late for the return of their family.

Later that day:

'Dupe!' Caroline yelled. She could not find him anywhere. That was a good sign. It meant that he might have actually left on time to get Alice, Danny, Charlotte and Robert. He may even already have them by now who knows? She decided to radio him. When you live in the middle of the bush in Africa you quickly learn not to leave the house without a radio. 'Dupe…are you there?' Caroline questioned.

She waited for a moment before her answer came through and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. 'Hello. It's me Charlie. We're Back!' she exclaimed. She sounded so excited. She really was a little Alice, although she was not that little anymore.

'Oh Charlie I can't wait to see you. Tell Dupe I am proud of him for being there on time and I will see him soon.' And with that she put the radio down and left not waiting for the answer but to rush off and get everything ready.

When the Jeep finally pulled up the official Leopards Den welcome committee was there. Standing in a line holding a banner was Caroline, Nomsa, Evan, Ed, Fiona, Liv and Fatani. Rosie had gone back to Cape Town a few days earlier to bring Max back to Leopards Den after she decided that she wanted to stay there.

Charlie, full of energy after a long flight was the first one to get out of the Jeep, ran straight over to Caroline and Nomsa. She hugged them both tight before moving over to Evan, but refraining from hugging Ed and Fiona as she did not know them before walking over to Cassidy and talking to him. Caroline thought again to herself that she really was a little Alice.

Next Alice and Danny got out of the Car, Robbie was holding tight to Alice slightly afraid and shy of the situation as It all new to him. Hands were shock and people were hugged but interestingly people seemed to steer clear of Fiona. But as they began to make their way up to the veranda they heard a loud trumpeting of an Elephant. They spun around to see a Female Elephant and her now two bigger babies. It was Tula. It like they tried to stop him from leaving many months ago but had returned now for his return.

**All seemed well at Leopards Den, Nomsa had made a lovely feast and there was a lot of catching up to do, but all that is well does not always stay well at Leopards Den.**

**YAY…they are finally Back. But what will happen now. Stay tuned…..ohh and I almost forgot go have some fun and get wild at heart =)**

**musicgirl97**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

**I don't own Wild at Heart but I would be ecstatic if I did =)**

All but one of the lions had died two days before Leopards Den heard about the return of the Trevanion's and now the last one way dying. Why did this have to happen? Ed thought. He was a vet but not a great one like Danny Trevanion. He could not pick up on early symptoms of diseases like he, or even Alice and Rosie for that matter. All three of them were better vets than he was so now maybe it was time for him to take control of the veterinary side of things to the expects. But Danny did not know about his precious lions, how all but one was gone so Ed decided to radio Dupe instead.

'Dupe. Are you there? And are you alone?' Ed said. He needed to make sure he was alone so that their secret would not get out.

'Yeah Ed?' Dupe questioned. Ed was such a nuisance, what did he want now he thought.

'Dupe we have a problem. The very last lion, it has some symptoms that could just be a normal sickness but it could also be rabies. Loss of appetite, it does not look as if it has eaten in days and it is drooling a lot which can lead to the foaming of the mouth.'

'I don't know Ed I'm not the Vet!' he said. Ed was so thick sometimes. 'I think it is time we told Danny and Alice.' He continued. 'I'll go check the fences and you can come and tell them. Yeah?' he continued. He could not break the news to Danny that his precious lions had died. Yeah they had sent off blood samples and blah blah blah but they had not come back yet? Could that have been rabies too?

'You cheat. We can do it together.' Ed and his words of reason always seemed to drag Dupe into these sorts of situations. 'Oh and I will cull the lion, just in case.' He said before telling dupe to meet him at the house.

…

Danny and Alice were sitting in their rooms with Robbie and Charlotte. After their first night they were deciding what they were going to do on their first few days back. They had a few ideas and were still talking when they heard Dupe calling their names. The distress in his voice made Alice hand Robbie to Charlie and move alongside Danny very quickly.

Once they got outside they saw Dupe and Ed standing in front of Caroline, Nomsa, Liv, Evan, Fatani and Fiona. This was going to be hard. As the co-owner of Leopards Den is was in particular Ed's responsibility, and with Dupe's two fists 'Reasoning' and 'Understanding' Ed was son convinced that he should tell everyone what had happened.

But that would not detract from how hard it was going to be for him to tell the other owner of Leopards Den that the lions that he got from his late father were all dead. There were so many ideas running through his head about how it was going to go down. They now had a lot of endangered species on their land and if the all contracted Rabies it would have to start again. So he decided it would be best if he just came right out and said it.

'I think we have a rabies outbreak.' He said. He winced a little as he saw everyone's faces as they looked at him. 'Danny I am very sorry but all of your lions are dead. They went missing for 2 days just before you told us you were coming home and then we found all but one of them dead. We sent blood off to the Lab but they have been really busy and we have not received an answer yet.' He said. And that was all that he was going to.

It was Danny who responded to this first with and it shocked Ed. 'So you did not think to tell us you aristocratic fool. Rabies is dangerous not only to the animals, but the people too. We need to start vaccinating the animals ASAP; we have a lot of endangered animals to think about.'

'Right so I suggest that we firstly start with vaccinating ourselves and Cassidy.' Alice said. Rabies was dangerous and they needed to make sure that everyone was safe. She knew that she was now in the right place but she could not help but wonder if she had done the right thing.

Leopards Den currently had four qualified Vets but unfortunately Rosie was still in Cape Town and would not be back for two more days. So that left them with 3 vets, Dupe and the now re-employed Mara Rangers. They would be able to make a reasonably start, but they still had to wait and see about the blood test results.

As they moved out they went in groups of two to both Ed and Dupes dismay they were stuck together. Why did this always have to happen?

The day passed on, and it was about lunch time when they heard from the Lab. It was officially confirmed that there was a rabies outbreak at Leopards Den and Mara.

With a short break they got back to work. They had already darted most of their endangered species which were on the Leopards Den side and were moving out now to see if there were any infected animals on Leopards Den. Luckily there were fences separating Leopards Den and Mara so that the endangered animals could re-populate better we up so hopefully it would only be Mara that was infected.

…

At the end of the day they all came back to Leopards Den. They had nearly finished all the animals there and so far could not find any infected animals. With Leopards Den almost in the clear, the inhabitants of Leopards Den and Mara too of course were feeling very pleased with themselves but there was still a brand new day ahead of them and who knew what would happen?

It's interesting how it was Rabies that Brought Alice to Leopards Den and it was there when they got back. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that all is well on our favourite game reserve in Africa hey!

**Now got have some fun and be wild at heart =)**

**musicgirl97…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: most unfortunately I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**Hope you enjoy this…**

Everyone has those days when the sun was shining and everything was all good. People felt and were happy, they got along and things went swimmingly. But today was not an ordinary day. Today was the day that they tackled their Rabies problem…again. Evan had been grumpy because he was not allowed to help because he was 'out of practice' having been living in Bristol for a few years now.

So once again both to the dismay of Dupe and Ed they were stuck together. But who would have thought any different because Danny and Alice were sure not splitting up. There was a sudden spark in their relationship at the moment despite the few small problems that they had at the moment. As Dupe thought about this he remembered back to when and why Alice came to Leopards Den.

It had been for a rabies outbreak. She had come and brought life back to leopards den. She brought life back to Danny after him being on a spiritual low after Sarah's death. It was like love shortly after first sight for them, then they had both loved each other and not told each other nearly resulting in them not getting together. But Dupe had fixed them up and he giggled to himself.

'What's so funny?' Ed questioned. Dupe had hardly realised just how long he had been daydreaming for. It seemed that they were nearly at their destination.

'Nothing…I was just thinking about what it used to be like here before Danny and Alice got together that's all. So keep your eyes on the road.' Dupe said, half happily half grumpily.

They carried on in silence, awkward silence at that. Ed and Dupe had an odd and confusing relationship, hence the awkwardness shortly after a conversation.

The day passed on and unfortunately the awkwardness between them continued. They then carried out the work that needed to be done and then went back to Leopards Den to meet up with Danny and Alice and the others.

With the entire property now vaccinated or culled, as Mara did not have a lot of animals on it, there was a cause for celebration.

They all raised their glass to make a toast to their home, when Ed fell to the floor. The glass made a crashing noise and everyone rushed to his side. He was unconscious. As soon as they realised this Danny called out 'Caroline, call the ambulance. Let's get him inside on the couch.'

It took them a few minutes to get him inside. He was very pale and fragile. Fiona was hysterical. Alice had only been at leopards Den a few days and she already though she was and over-rated and over reacting sook. But this she imagined would be hard for her so she swallowed her thoughts and left the room to make sure her children were ok.

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to come but by the time it arrived Ed had regained consciousness. He was complaining that he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Luckily it seemed that it was not rabies. But you can never be sure after an outbreak. Danny, although not a doctor thought it was more likely to be appendicitis.

The men form the ambulance administered pain relief and moved him into the ambulance and then Ed and Fiona drove off into the distance.

The next morning there was still work to be done, concerning the rabies outbreak. There was a lot to be done and Alice had already busied herself trying to locate the source of the outbreak while Dupe, Danny and Evan busied themselves in cleaning up and properly disposing of the culled animals.

Yet even as the worked they still had thoughts in the back of their mind of Ed. During an outbreak of rabies it was possible to contract the disease if not careful and there were many, including Dupe who had their fingers crossed, hoping in their deepest hearts that Ed would be ok.

It was just before lunch time when they finally got a call concerning Ed. 'I have some bad news concerning Ed.' the doctor said. The phone at Leopards Den was on loudspeaker and the doctor at the other end heard the gasp before he continued. 'Ed…'

**Stay tuned for more….what will happen to Ed and Leopards Den with it, the rabies is under control but about Ed?**

**Now on that cheerful note, go have some fun and remember that life is great when you are wild at heart =) musicgirl97**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, but I love it so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…. More cookies for those who have kept reviewing.**

Everyone stood around the phone. Nobody knew quite what to say. In some ways the doctor had good news and in some ways I was bad and nobody knew how to react.

The doctor had told them that Ed did not have rabies. You never really recover from rabies if you get it so that was the good news. The bad news is that Ed had appendicitis. The appendix had been very inflamed and had been removed and it had been a near death experience.

The appendix had started to release toxins into Ed so he would be in hospital for a week and unable to work for 2 months but he would be ok.

'Well, we will all have to pick up for Ed now.' Danny said. Trying his best to say something but Alice just smirked at him and he knew he had not done it very well.

'What like we did for you Trevanion.' Dupe said. He did much better than Danny did because even though it was true, it made every one laugh and begin to move off in their own directions.

... 1 week later

When Ed came home they did not have a party. There was too much to do. It was only the usual, sick animals here, fences that needed mending there. They all got on with their daily lives and things seemed to progress well. Ed however hated the bed rest and was constantly asking to get out of bed and do something. It was frustrating for people and he was always on the radio. He like to be kept 100% up to date and was after a few days beginning to get on peoples nerves. It was going to be a long two months.

The two months passed quicker as they got towards the end and Ed became less painful to the others. When he finally got back to doing what he did, it was like he had never left in the first place.

Rosie and Max had returned in that time that he had been sick and there were 4 vets working on the Leopards Den, Mara land. A few more than required but that was ok because everyone earns their keep.

Everything was going well at Leopards Den, the people and the animals could not be happier. Leopards Den and Mara were doing well with the endangered species project and they were at an all-time high. Danny and Alice both knew that everything was going to be ok because Danny and Alice were there and they both loved each other. So what could possibly go wrong?

**So there ends my short little story for an alternate ending to the end of series 7 and then bringing them back. Hopefully I did not bore you too much=)**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support!**

**Now go have some fun and be wild at heart. musicgirl97**


End file.
